Momentos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas y drabbles sobre personajes variados. Historia escrita para la Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Prácticamente imposible

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Éste fic participa en el mini reto de enero para "La Copa de la Casa 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Palabra con la que inicia **tormenta** y con la que termina **mirada**.

::

 _2\. f. Adversidad, desgracia o infelicidad de alguien._

—Tormenta.

—Significado de la Real Academia Española.

 _::_

Tormenta es lo que le define a la perfección.

Sin importar qué haga o cuánto se aísle es prácticamente imposible escapar del destino, de ése que Remus nunca ha querido; por lo tanto –ni para su peor enemigo– él querrá que sufra lo mismo. No saber qué hace, ni con quién se encuentra; si ha herido a cualquier persona, si la poción ha surtido efecto o si la ha ingerido demasiado tarde.

En ocasiones quisiera no pensar en eso.

A veces en verdad anhela despertar en su casa, acostado en su cama conociendo que, aunque se ha hallado la luna llena la noche anterior, a él no le ha afectado; en lugar de reaccionar en sitios en los que nunca –ni en sus más remotos pensamientos– ha estado.

Con el pasar de los años, y con la soledad que se ha prolongado, se ha vuelto muy doloroso asegurar que no reconoce ni su propia mirada.


	2. Aléjate de mi hermana

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Éste fic participa en el minireto de febrero para la Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Arthur Weasley.

Editado por una pequeña falta que me señaló _Alessandra.12_ y gracias.

::

Cada vez que lo ven ninguno disimula en mandarle la mirada más fría que jamás ha visto en su vida, el que peor lo trata –de los dos– es Gideon Prewett. Al parecer ni él ni Fabian entienden que, hagan lo que hagan, él no romperá su noviazgo con su querida y amada Molly Prewett; además, que le parece un poco lógico su comportamiento, si bien Arthur tiene hermanos pero no ha experimentado los celos, no de ésa manera.

A lo que va ahora es a quitarse la tinta que le ha arrojado Gideon en la cabeza, según éste por accidente. Arthur simplemente ha suspirado sin preocuparse demasiado, a comparación de que cómo lo ha tratado los hermanos Prewett los primeros días de su noviazgo, se puede decir que se han calmado.

Asume que lo han hecho.

« _¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esto?_ —piensa Arthur al momento en que limpia su túnica— _No creo poder tolerarle éste trato por demasiado tiempo, lo entendía antes sin embargo ya es ridículo; si no pudieron impedir… si Gideon –el más sobreprotector– no pudo impedir que tuviese novio, ¿en serio piensan sabotear nuestra relación._ »

Si bien Arthur tiene paciencia, no obstante, también su límite.

—¡Qué bien que te quitaste la enorme mancha, cuñadito! —Gideon sisea la última palabra.

—Ya es momento que detengas esto, Gideon. Fabian lo ha superado —dice con cansancio Arthur. Sabe él que si responde a las provocaciones luego lo usará eso para intentar convencer a su hermana menor –inútilmente– de dejarlo; sin saber muy bien por qué asegura que Gideon preferiría a cualquier como novio de Molly mientras éste, en cuestión, no lo sea.

Ése fue el primer motivo que Gideon tuvo para dejarlo en vergüenza en el Gran Comedor hacía dos meses. Y la consecuencia de su acción fue que Molly le gritó que era un desconsiderado, que si volvía a hacer algo parecido el próximo en quedar abochornado sería él.

Sobra decir que los hermanos se la piensan dos veces antes de repetir algo similar.

Y la ironía de la rivalidad unilateral entre Gideon y Arthur es que antes se llevaban bien.

Quizá sea porque ahora será su futuro cuñado.

—Si dejas a mi hermana tranquila todo volverá a ser como antes —sentencia Gideon acercándose más a él.

Arthur no retrocede ni un solo paso, es lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente a los hermanos.

—Entonces esto va para largo.

::

 **No sé porqué pero al principió pensé en Lucius, pero me pareció demasiado obvio así que lo cambié.**

 **Con el amor que se ha mostrado de Arthur hacia Molly me lo imagino que es perfectamente de aguantarlos, hasta que se le acabe la paciencia... o que Molly intervenga, lo segundo creo que pasará más antes.**


	3. Nunca más

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Lisa Turpin.

.

 **Nunca más.**

.

Resonó un grito ahogado por las destrozadas paredes al momento en que corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia el montículo de ladrillo, dispersados por lo poco del pasillo que sobrevivió a la prominente explosión que se provocó hacía poquísimos segundos; avanzó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sin la varita en su mano, la cual se cayó desde que vio cómo el techo caía alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga, quien se agachó para intentar minimizar el daño que le ocasionaría.

—¡Dime algo, por favor! ¡No puedes haber muerto! —rogó en una exhalación, apartando con sus manos cada pedazo de teja de encima; no sabía qué era peor: que hubiera sido sepultada por tanto escombro, o que intentara sostenerse del suelo desquebrajo como era el caso de Tracey Davis.

No, tenía que alertarla de alguna manera.

No…

Era inadmisible…

Tantísimo tiempo juntas no podía esfumarse así como así…

¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡Ella no tenía permitido abandonarla bajo ninguna circunstancia! Lisa sabía que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente; por favor, ambas se prometieron que la guerra no las separaría, ni siquiera el combate las amilanó para que huyeran como algunos de los compañeros de su curso. Por favor, ¿si no estaba debajo de los azulejos, era porque consiguió evadirlos? ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Por favor que sea eso, _debía_ ser eso. Lisa no le perdonaría semejante traición.

Los ojos de Lisa, en un lento proceso, se iban poniendo lacrimógenos; poco a poco, su respiración aumentaba y sus hombros se alzaban de modo irregular. Abría y cerraba sus labios repetidamente: quería decir tantas cosas pero, por alguna razón, era incapaz que un mínimo sonido saliera de ellos.

No, por lo más quisiera, que diera algún indicio que la ayudara a encontrarla.

Tragó en seco, desviando su vista hacia los alrededores; de reojo, miró como las manos de Tracey iban deslizándose con una espeluznante velocidad. En cualquier momento, se soltaría y caería al piso más cercano; Lisa podía ver el semblante horrorizado de Tracey, quien gritaba «¡Millicent! ¡Ayúdame! ¡MILLICENT!» aterrorizada porque, quizá, no aguantaría más tiempo colgada de un suelo que proseguía desquebrajándose.

—Heidi —imploró Lisa, quien no consiguió articular nada más después.

Miró a una parte alejada y reconoció la varita que sostenía una muchacha; presurosa, corrió hacia allá y le tomó el pulso.

No sintió nada.

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos.

Y Tracey se cayó.

 _¡Hola~! Siempre había querido escribir sobre Lisa, aunque la idea original era diferente (un Theodore/Lisa) pero ésta también me ha encantado; espero que a ustedes también._

 _Con Heidi me refiero a «Heidi Macavoy» de la que no recuerdo su casa; y Tracey se refiere a Millicent Bulstrode._


	4. Sólo un día más

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de mayo de la Copa de las Casas 2015 – 16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Me tocó la Primera Guerra Mágica y he escogido a Sir Nicholas de Mimsy – Porpington, también conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado._

 _Tiene 400 palabras exactas._

* * *

 **Sólo un día más.**

* * *

Que todos sobrevivan a éste combate para que podamos reírnos una vez más, para que pueda tener el placer de ayudar a sus futuros hijos en sus primeros días en Hogwarts; sólo necesito eso para estar en paz pero sé que no será así, que no todo el mundo saldrá ileso de éste combate organizado por ése mago oscuro. Sé que habrá niños que, si es que vienen a Hogwarts, lo harán sin sus padres o con algún familiar muerto. O, ¿para qué adelantarme el futuro? Situándome en el hoy: alumnado de todas las casas, de todas las edades conviviendo estrechamente con el terror, con el pánico que es generado por mil y unas razones. O llorando por el fallecimiento de sus seres queridos.

¿Realmente es importante resolver los conflictos por la violencia?

No sé por qué pero nos acostumbramos a la violencia y esto no es bueno para nuestra sociedad. Una población insensible es una población peligrosa*. Hay medios más pacíficos, ¿por qué siempre dañando al inocente? ¿Por qué hay que destruir a nuestros amigos? A veces, en momentos como estos, concuerdo con el buen Fraile: «Perdonar y olvidar». Sé que es un pensamiento alegre y sé, también, que la mayoría lo desprecia.

Y yo desprecio a todo el que dañe a las personas, hasta por un ridículo malentendido.

Quizá estaré categorizando a todo el mundo injustificadamente, quizá hayan magos luchando contra ése, quizá algún día Hogwarts volverá a ser un colegio mágico, en lugar de la fortaleza donde los padres mandan para mantener a salvo a sus hijos. Éste colegio está lejos de ser infalible, ¿o es que no conocen la historia de aquella niña asesinada en el baño? Creo que no. Cada lugar tiene su debilidad y, en algún momento, se sabrá las debilidades de éste castillo antiguo. ¿Y qué será después? ¿Qué será de mí y de mis colegas? ¿¡Y de los pobres niños?!

Mi hogar es Hogwarts, no me lo quitarán.

Un día más en ésta situación desastrosa, un día más en ésta vida siendo condenado a ver reír, llorar y morir a los humanos; un día más sintiéndome preocupado por todos, un días siendo miserable.

Ya nada importa, no mientras estemos así. ¿Estoy desvariando? Me da perfectamente igual. Soy un fantasma y ésta es mi opinión sobre las guerras; es probable que nadie vaya a tomarla en cuenta.

Éste es sólo un día más.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _La frase "nos acostumbramos a la violencia y esto no es bueno para nuestra sociedad. Una población insensible es una población peligrosa" pertenece a Isaac Asimov._


	5. El último enemigo

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para La Copa de las Casas 2015 – 16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Fan Art: arhady (punto) deviantart (punto) com/ (art/) October – 31 – 1993 – 335416259_

 _Personaje: Sirius Black._

 _Tiene 400 palabras exactas._

* * *

 **El último enemigo.**

* * *

Un remolino de sentimientos aparecen en mí cuando entiendo el verdadero significado de ésa lápida: para otros será un trágico recordatorio de aquel treinta y uno octubre, quizá el homenaje a la familia que quedó destrozada, un mensaje de esperanza ya que hemos viviendo en «una época de supuesta paz». Sin embargo para mí es completamente diferente: no me da esa sensación de confort que he buscado por años, ni siquiera recuerdo los mejores momentos que he pasado al lado de mis mejores amigos. El tiempo en que éramos cuatro, sin tener la necesidad de traicionar para alcanzar la grandeza o lo que sea que anhele Peter. Echo de menos las risas de James y los comentarios de Remus, las quejas de una encolerizada Lily por una cuestión u otra y ser capaz de hacer jugarretas hacia algunas personas.

Ya no tengo nada que me haga sonreír, lo he perdido todo a causa de que confié en quien dijo ser mi amigo; realmente quiero odiarlo, asesinarlo de ser posible. No obstante es imposible, acabo rememorando que la _fantástica_ idea fue mía: _ayudé_ a su muerte. He fracaso como padrino. Soy una completa decepción.

La visión que poseo del entorno se vuelve repentinamente borrosa y entreabro mis labios, escapa un leve gemido de ellos. No me voy a desmayar, es muchísimo peor que eso; un enemigo que he estado evitando desde que me enteré de la noticia: la causa por la que le ataqué y acabé encarcelado más de una década. No soy ningún machista –Merlín me libre, mi madre me hubiera envenenado de haberme oído hablar así– es que… Si lo hago, estaré aceptándolo ¡y es completa y absolutamente inadmisible!

Alzo mi cabeza cuando las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas mugrientas, la inscripción en la piedra resuena en mi cabeza; quiero quitármela, olvidarme de las primeras tres palabras que me perseguirán a lo largo de mi funesta existencia. He tomado una decisión: haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a los míos, aun si me cuesta la vida. Ya fracasé una vez, no cometeré ese error por segunda vez.

El último enemigo que tengo y que sé que no superaré –sin importar cuánto lo intente– es la culpa. Sé que pereceré en algún tiempo y no me aterra la idea; no soportaría _nuevamente_ perder a mi ahijado. Lo encontraré, cuidaré y me desharé de quien quiera hacerle daño.

* * *

 _¡Hola! La escena transcurre en el tercer año de Harry pero antes de que encuentre cómo entrar a Hogwarts. El fan art me ha dado una teoría que he aceptado: después de esto, consideraré (para mí) canon que primero fue a ver la tumba de sus amigos, que no pudo hacer antes por ir a por Peter; más allá del odio que conocemos, no creo que Sirius halla odiado a Peter de buenas a primeras: así que fue Peter quien los delató, como él quien propuso el cambio del guardián. La rabia inicial habiéndose marchado, aparece en Sirius esa culpa insoportable. Lamentablemente, es testarudo y no cambiará de parecer._

 _Y todos sabemos cómo acabó ése par._


	6. Tricolor

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para La Copa de las Casas 2015 – 16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Fan Art: loony – lucy (punto) deviantart (punto) com (/art/) the – fatal – duel – 87152926_

 _Personaje: Albus Dumbledore._

 _400 palabras exactas._

* * *

 **Tricolor.**

* * *

Mi entrecejo fruncido y la fuerza que impongo a cada encantamiento que lanzo contrasta, perfectamente, con los sentimientos que tengo desde que ha comenzado el combate; es increíble que después de haberse hecho amigo mío haya intentado torturar a mi hermano en presencia _mía_ , aunque comparta sus opiniones anti – muggles no es el aliciente necesario para que permita el daño hacia mis seres queridos sólo porque discrepan con nosotros. ¿Es que le hará lo mismo a cada criatura viviente que se interponga en su camino? Evidentemente lo hará.

El cariño que he albergado hacia él, llegando a convertirse en amor, está empezando a desaparecer gradualmente con cada maleficio que sale de nuestras varitas; a pesar que tenga ansias de poder, considero _innecesario_ la manera en que actúa y me digo a mí mismo: «debo de abandonarlo antes que suceda algo de lo que me arrepienta por el resto de mi existencia». Solamente le demostraré lo que le pasa a quien amenaza a mi familia y, si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse, espero que esté dispuesto a un duelo a muerte. No volveré a ser partidario de un futuro mago oscuro ni condescendiente con él o sus seguidores.

Gellert está loco de poder y yo estoy enloquecido por él. Sin embargo, hemos elegido un destino en que únicamente seremos enemigos; en lo personal, prefiero que sea. Mejor lejos de un sujeto como Gellert a que acabe convenciéndome de una terrible equivocación.

Sé dónde están mis lealtades.

El hechizo de Gellert, otro de Aberforth y uno mío colisionan al mismo tiempo con casi la misma intensidad destructiva de hace varios minutos. La fuerza es demasiado poderosa que apenas puedo resistirlo, por eso doy un paso hacia atrás tratando de mantener mi equilibrio; Aberforth arquea su espalda pero consigue mantenerse en el duelo, empuñando firmemente su varita y enviándole una mirada fulminante; Gellert, en cambio, se ve que comienza a agotarse no obstante no se rendirá tan fácilmente. No sería el Gellert que conozco si pudiésemos vencerlo rápidamente.

A lo mejor se trate de la adrenalina que siento porque, a mi parecer, cada maleficio posee una tonalidad distinta: amarillo para Aberforth, el de Gellert es rojo y el mío celeste.

Estaré alucinando o ¿esa es Ariana corriendo hacia nosotros con expresión de espanto?

¿Ariana va por mí y por Aberforth?

Un segundo, ella _sí_ ha estado aquí cuando ha iniciado…

¡ARIANA! ¡DETENTE AHORA!

* * *

 _¡Hola! El fan art que me tocó y la información de la wiki que leí me dio una conjetura de lo que sucedió ése fatídico día (para los hermanos Dumbledore y Gellert) que retraté aquí. También recordé que Albus era gay y que se enamoró de Gellert (no recuerdo si lo último es canon o no pero me gustó como toque romántico – dramático). Además, que me enteré que Albus tuvo un ligero prejuicio contra los muggles (influencia de Gellert, ¿de quién más iba a ser?) y también lo incluí. Escribiéndolo pensé que Albus fue el único que notó a Ariana…_

 _En ninguna parte se dijo que Ariana intervino pero ni los hermanos Dumbledore ni Gellert son tan torpes para que se desvíen sus hechizos (y Aberforth –para mí– siempre fue quien veló por Ariana, sobre todo en medio del combate y todo lo que conllevaba)._


	7. Confianza y protección

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el mini reto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Zacharias Smith.  
Tiene 400 palabras exactas.

* * *

 **Confianza y protección.**

* * *

Pandemónium es lo que está hecho el mundo.

La mayoría espera inútilmente la llegada de un héroe que derrote a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado o quién sabe qué otra bobería que le costará la vida. En lo personal, me importa un pimiento quién gana o quién pierde; el daño no será revocable por más ilusiones y esperanzas que tengan para que eso suceda. Lo único que quiero para mí y los «pocos amigos» que tengo –en serio, ni siquiera puedo aplicar el plural. Sólo son Hannah, Padma y Wayne a quienes les simpatizo— es que sobrevivamos al que será el peor año que tendremos. Ni segundo o quinto ha sido tan malo como lo será nuestro grandioso y esperado séptimo año.

Ah, lo «bueno» es que trataré de centrarme en los EXTASIS… Si no es que esos profesores que nos enseñarán Artes Oscuras acaban con mi cordura primero.

—Zach… —dice Hannah mandándome una mirada llena de pánico, como si temiese que un par de dementores estuviesen a la puerta de nuestro vagón—. Hogwarts ya no me trasmite la misma confianza que cuando pequeña, ¿y si las paredes del castillo no nos protegen?

—No digas sandeces, Hannah. —La miro: luce escandalizada. Me tranquilizo, voy a tratar de ser comprensivo—. A ver, te lo diré una vez: Hogwarts no tiene por qué hacerte sentir segura; sólo confía en los amigos que tienes y estarás bien. Ellos te protegerán, te lo garantizo. —Aprieto mis labios en una fina línea; Hannah tiene algo que me hace falta: gente que esté ahí para mí.

Puedo sentir la palma de una nerviosa Hannah colocándose sobre mi hombro, quien trata de encontrar la serenidad necesaria para bajar del tren igual que los cursos anteriores: con –una inexistente– expectativa. No sé nada sobre Padma, me preocupa que tenga algún ascendente _muggle_ … De Wayne es segurísimo que no volverá, es mago mestizo con sentido de auto preservación. Si aguanta este año del horror… Bueno, ya será un logro su sola mención.

Wayne nunca ha sido bueno en DCAO; va a ser un milagro si entiende el significado de «ser sigiloso». Un día de estos Wayne hará que se me suba la tensión.

—Entonces nos protegeremos mutuamente, Zach —dice Hannah sorprendiéndome. Tiene una sonrisa cálida en su rostro—. Eres mi amigo, no te dejaré solo.

—Eres tan condenadamente sentimental, Hannah…

—Lo sé.

Y lo agradezco.


	8. Haciendo amigos en un vagón

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el mini reto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Rose Zeller.  
Tiene 400 palabras exactas.

* * *

 **Haciendo amigos en un vagón.**

* * *

La confusión ha reinado todo el castillo, que está sumergido en un profundo silencio dado los antecedentes.

No voy a escuchar la explicación del profesor Dumbledore sobre el «accidente» que ha sufrido Cedric y que le ha costado. Toda mi Casa está al tanto del enorme favoritismo que le da al condenado Niño Que Vivió.

Si no, ¿por qué lo ha dejado participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Potter es un mentiroso y un tramposo, no le haré caso de nuevo, de ninguna manera.

Estoy en el Expreso tratando de convencerme a mí misma que todo es una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaré y Cedric estará ahí: sano y salvo. Hasta hace poco que he querido que mi Casa tenga reconocimiento sin embargo no de esta manera; la única persona que está conmigo, en el vagón, no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que me ha preguntado si no me molesta que esté aquí.

No sé qué estará pensando.

Apuesto lo que sea que tiene que ver con Cedric, quien se ha vuelto en el tópico desde la tercera prueba.

—Espero que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no haya vuelto. —Pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharla: es de Ravenclaw y está muy asustadiza, no lo quiero reconocer: también me preocupa ese escenario—. Espero que Potter mienta.

—Potter _ES_ un mentiroso —mascullo entre dientes. La muchacha me mira sorprendida, quizá no se ha esperado que estuviese pendiente de su habladuría—. Hay que ser crédulo para tragarse sus falacias.

—No creo que mienta sobre eso. —Ahí tiene un buen argumento. Ni siquiera Potter es tan egocéntrico para andarse inventado una historia demasiado rebuscada—. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que todo el mundo arma un escándalo por nada.

—¿No te simpatiza, cierto? —No sabe cuánta verdad hay en esa pregunta. Digo que sí con la cabeza— Yo prefiero no sacar una conclusión antes de conocerlo, bien puede que sea verdad como que me equivoque —dice tranquilamente, sonriéndome. Sólo una Ravenclaw antepone la lógica, a pesar de que no sea necesario. Los hechos hablan por sí solos— Soy Sue.

—Rose.

Su se queda mirándome. A pesar que no la conozco, me parece simpática.

Si tan solo pensase igual que yo…

—Entre nos, tampoco me cae muy bien. Con lo que sé, creo que Potter tiene el ego un poco alto.

Segundos después, sonreímos.

He hecho una nueva amiga.


	9. A escondidas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 **A escondidas.**

* * *

 **S** corpius Malfoy le sonrió a Lily cuando se encontraron accidentalmente en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

 **E** staría mintiendo si dijera que no temía lo que pudiera pensar Albus acerca de sus sentimientos y, en especial, de que sea el novio de Lily desde el año pasado.

 **R** azones tuvo para dudar sobre si mencionárselo o siquiera insinuarlo. Scorpius no quería perder su amistad con Albus sólo porque él no aprobara la situación. O su familia, lo que era muchísimo peor que eso.

 **P** ero no permitiría, ni él ni Lily, que nadie se interpusiera en su relación.

 **I** ndependiente de lo que pensaran los demás.

— **E** staré esperándote en la biblioteca —susurró Lily después que miró a su alrededor, ella buscó a algún conocido suyo. Al no encontrar a nadie, se acercó a su novio y le besó.

— **N** o me tardaré, lo prometo —dijo él cuando se separaron.

 **T** ambién tenían poco tiempo para estar juntos.

 **E** so tampoco importaba.


	10. Talento

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Terence Higgs.

* * *

 **Talento.**

* * *

 **S** oportar que un egocéntrico niño mimado le hubiera quitado su puesto en el equipo era algo que Terence no pudo soportar. Él era el mejor, lo demostró en las pruebas de ese año.

 **E** ra realmente frustrante que un capricho agriara le agriara la semana a Terence.

 **R** aramente Terence guardaba rencor contra alguien. ¡Venga, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo le deseaba el mal!

 **P** ero Malfoy continuaba ganándoselo, a pulso.

— **I** ncluso —dijo Adrian, divertido— con Flint presionándolo, Malfoy no entrenó. Si perdemos, sabremos a quien culpar.

 **E** sa semana a Terence le dio un coraje que no había sentido nunca en su vida: Malfoy creyó que podía obtener todo pero olvidó que el talento ni medio millón lo podía conseguir; Malfoy se merecía la vergüenza que pasó.

 **N** o se sorprendió cuando Potter atrapó la snitch, mejor Potter que ese niñato presumido.

 **T** erence decidió que no se quedaría sin hacer nada, se vengaría de Malfoy.

 **E** ra una promesa.


	11. Tu libertad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Género: Suspenso.

Personaje: Kevin Whitby.

* * *

 **Tu libertad.**

* * *

Te vas a dar a la fuga.

Lo has decidido desde el momento en que te has enterado que hay una comisión que registra a los que son como tú: un ladrón de la magia, una aberración para el actual mundo mágico, un mago que con suerte vivirá una semana más si mantiene el perfil bajo.

Supones que el detector sigue activado, eres un muchacho que sólo tiene catorce años, eso basta para que rompas tu varita sin ningún escrúpulo. No vale la pena hacer cualquier encantamiento si los carroñeros acabarán atrapándote por cargos que nunca, jamás en tu vida, has cometido.

A lo mejor has actuado sin pensar, quizá necesites tu varita para defenderte de los magos tenebrosos que están prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, es probable que sea un error que acabará costándote lo más preciado que tienes ahora. Tu libertad. Tus sueños que te esfuerzas por mantener en lo alto, la esperanza que algún día se terminará este sufrimiento y que será un mal recuerdo.

No estás en el mismo lugar por demasiado tiempo. La comida empieza a escasearte al final del primer mes y no puedes evitar preguntarte si hubiese sido una opción más sensata pedirle cobijo a tu viejo amigo, aquel que vive en Estados Unidos lejos de esta oscuridad. Tratas de convencerte que no, que no puedes soportar que quien te importe pague las consecuencias.

Eres altruista, para bien o para mal.

Seguro que el mal acaba ganándole al bien, es la opción más lógica. ¿Quién se va a atrever a correr el riesgo para proteger la integridad de los demás? Desde luego que tú no, eres demasiado cobarde. Eres sólo un niño que no pretenderá ser el héroe, que apenas sabe uno que otro hechizo de DCAO y que de milagro no ha tenido que enfrentarse a los mortífagos.

Estás protegiéndote de una injusta sociedad que es gobernada por otro mestizo, cosa que no sabes. Y seguramente te llenarás de furia si te enteras.

Hipocresía en toda regla.

El miedo te invade cuando te encuentras con una mujer después que cometes un desliz. Uno que te condenará a Azkaban por un tiempo indefinido. Le dices tu nombre tartamudeando y ella, quien conoce todos los apellidos de los Sagrados Veintiocho, te ordena acompañarle a la comisión.

Es tu fin. Pero igualmente asientes y no opones resistencia.

Te irá peor si lo intentas.

* * *

 _Kevin Whitby fue sorteado a Hufflepuff en 1994. Y en mi canon, es un nacido de muggles._


	12. Tu motivación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Género: Crimen.

Personaje: Leanne.

* * *

 **Tu motivación.**

* * *

La resolución a la que llegaste después que descubriste que Katie ha terminado en San Mungo, es encontrar a la persona que le ha hecho daño y vengarte. No te importa si Katie ha sido la víctima desde el principio o si se trata de una coincidencia, el caso es que temes que acabe muerta por ese collar y la ira te invade cuando piensas en que puede quedar impune.

Sabes que el director Dumbledore anda buscándole, no tiene más qué hacer este curso; quitando resguardar al alumnado de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, obviamente.

Sientes que aquel pánico regresa a ti cada vez que esa pesadilla se repite noche tras noche los primeros días a partir del incidente, en el que te ves a ti misma corriendo hacia Katie pero no puedes evitar el trágico final que le aguarda a Katie.

Te impacientas. El tiempo transcurre y no recibes ni una mísera noticia sobre la captura de nadie, ni siquiera una sospecha llega a tus oídos.

Las pesadillas regresan cuando menos te lo esperas.

Pasado un tiempo decides que vas a hacer justicia tu misma sin embargo no sabes dónde debes comenzar a buscar, eso dificulta muchísimo la misión que te has autoimpuesto.

A pesar que no quieres empezar a culpar a gente sin evidencia, te imaginas que alguien con fascinación por las Artes Oscuras lo ha hecho; el nombre de Vincent Crabbe se viene a tu mente con mucha rapidez, demasiada para tu gusto. Especialmente desde que te has percatado que últimamente tiene la manía por desaparecer y que no está en compañía de Malfoy desde el inicio de curso.

Aunque también piensas en Goyle, lo descartas. Jamás te ha dado la impresión de ser un psicópata al que le da igual poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos.

Estás en otra casa, te pone excesivamente difícil recabar información que demuestren que ha sido él. Además, te encuentras con un obstáculo más: tu propia inexperiencia respecto a este tipo de asuntos.

Lo único que te impide atacar a cualquiera son las cartas que te manda Katie desde San Mungo, comentándote de las mejorías que ha tenido y el tiempo que se va a tardar en regresar.

Te sorprendes cuando lees que Oliver Wood la ha visitado, básicamente por la impresión que Wood te ha dejado: la de creer que no hay vida más allá del quidditch.


	13. Buscando la diversión

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

He elegido la tercera generación.

Personaje sorteado: Fred Weasley II.

* * *

 **Buscando la diversión**

* * *

Lo que menos le gustaba de papá era cuando él no sonreía.

Fred no entendía por qué siempre pasaba sin falta dos veces al año: cuando a Victoire le daban pastel y cuando alguien le organizaba a papá una fiesta que Fred disfrutaba. Y Roxanne también si no estaba dormida en su cuna, aunque en su opinión Roxanne era bastante aburrida. Ella no hacía nada más que llorar y acaparar la atención de los mayores.

Fred no entendía cómo antes pudo estar emocionado por tener una hermana pequeña.

—¡Los elfos domésticos son más emocionantes de lo que piensas, Ronald!

Fred escuchó el grito de su tía Hermione en el momento en el que él entró a la cocina. Ella y su tío Ron estaban sirviendo el pastel; Fred pensaba que no valía la pena hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hermana bebé, especialmente porque Roxanne no era nada especial en su opinión.

—Estás equivocada, Hermione —debatió tío Ron muy enojado—. Lo único que tienen de «emocionantes» es su habilidad natural para hablar en tercera persona, ¡Kreacher es un buen ejemplo!

—¡Al menos tiene más gracia que tú, Ronald Weasley!

Los ojos de Fred miraron con emoción a su tía.

Papá le explicó que la palabra gracia significaba diversión; tía Hermione decía que los elfos domésticos eran divertidos, así que Fred encontró la solución a sus problemas: con un elfo en su casa, su papá no dejaría de sonreír nunca y no lo vería triste de nuevo. Era el plan perfecto.

Sin embargo, primero Fred tendría que descubrir que era un elfo doméstico para comprarlo en el callejón Diagon; seguramente era un juguete o algo así.

—Tía, ¿qué es un elfo doméstico? —preguntó Fred, haciendo que sus tíos dejaran de discutir. Él no podría tener un elfo si no sabía lo que era; mejor preguntárselo a tía Hermione que era muy inteligente, eso decían los mayores, y luego ir a comprarlo en el callejón Diagon.

Fred suponía que era algún tipo de juguete; ¿cómo papá no iba a querer uno? A Fred le encantaban muchísimo.

Tía Hermione sonrió complacida.

—Verás, un elfo…

—¡No le metas ideas raras en la cabeza, Hermione! —Ron volvió a gritar— ¡Está demasiado pequeño, no se unirá a la P.E.D.D.O! ¡Y, aunque lo haga, no lo escucharán! ¡Fred tiene cuatro años!

Fred infló sus mofletes, disgustado.

—Yo voy a saber qué es un elfo, tío.


	14. Lo que no se buscó

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Esta viñeta puede considerarse la continuación para: "Buscando la diversión".

He elegido la tercera generación.

Personaje sorteado: Louis Weasley.

* * *

 **Lo que no se buscó**

* * *

A Louis al principio le pareció divertido y, de cierta manera, tierno; ahora, no tanto.

Él realmente detestaba a su primo cuando sus planes lo involucraban a él; por norma general, él acababa en ridículo si era por una jugarreta; o castigado, ya que supuestamente él tenía que detener a Fred cuando hacía alguna locura.

Y en esta ocasión, Fred había asegurado que se iba a conseguir un elfo doméstico para tío George, con la absurda suposición que eso ayudaría a que tío George no se deprimiera por la pérdida de su gemelo.

—Fred, ¡esto es una locura! No puedes llevarte a Kreacher de su casa a la tuya.

—Pero ya accediste y me vas a ayudar. O si no le diré a tu mamá que me botaste de tu escoba cuando la cogí.

—Ni has cogido mi escoba —balbuceó.

—Pero eso tía Fleur no lo sabe. Y yo tengo cuatro y tu nueve; a mí me van a creer, no a ti.

—Pequeño descarado con actitud.

* * *

Louis sabía que estaba metiéndose en un lío enorme; lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para salirse de él, Fred era demasiado terco para su propio bien.

—Sólo usaremos los polvos flu para ir a la casa de tío Harry y traeremos a Kreacher.

Louis gimió.

El plan de Fred estaba mal en muchísimos sentidos.

—¡Nos van a castigar!

—Te castigarán a ti que eres el mayor. —Fred le enseñó la lengua—. ¡Ahora, vámonos! Tenemos una misión por cumplir.

—Te odio —murmuró Louis.

* * *

Louis no se sorprendió cuando el elfo doméstico los miró mal, considerándoles como unos pequeños intrusos.

—Ven con nosotros —dijo Fred sonriente e ignorante de la situación.

Fred corrió hacia Kreacher quien chasqueó sus dedos, deteniendo el andar de él.

—Kreacher no sabe qué se proponen pero no les concederá el capricho. Kreacher tiene las explicitas órdenes de la señora Potter para delatar a los niños cuando molestan a Kreacher y ustedes están molestando a Kreacher sólo con su presencia.

—Nosotros…

—Eso suena a multitud —se quejó Louis.

—…. Queremos que vengas a la casa de papá. —Fred ignoró a Louis—. ¡Él te necesita!

—Han agotado la paciencia de Kreacher.

Y Kreacher chasqueó los dedos, otra vez.

* * *

—¡ _Fgedegick_ y Louis Weasley!

Fleur gritó indignada cuando Kreacher terminó de contarle su travesía.

—Fue idea de Louis.

Fleur miró muy enfadada a su hijo.

—Te odio, Fred —murmuró Louis.


	15. Esa confianza que duele

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en los minijuegos de las casas de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Ophelia Rushden; aparece en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (videojuego)

Defecto: Soberbia.

* * *

 **Esa confianza que duele**

* * *

—¿Estás diciéndome que no puedo hacerme cargo de ese niño?

—Ophelia, hija mía. Ni siquiera puedes encontrar tu libro de Encantamientos aunque esté enfrente de ti…

—Una de mis amigas tiene un hermano pequeño. Si ella puede, yo también.

—¿Cuáles amigas? ¿Te refieres a esas que hace un año no les hablas? Además, dicen que el orgullo precede a la caída; lo mismo se aplica a tu actitud.

—Soporté la presión de estudiar para esos exámenes que deberían estar prohibidos; así que puedo lidiar con un bebé de dos años.

—Se te quema hasta el agua. Lo más gracioso es que usaste un encantamiento aquel día. No vengas con que puedes cuidarlo sin que te pase alguna desventura.

—No me lo… ¡Un momento! ¿Así es cómo piensas de tu propia hija? ¿Es que no me conoces?

—Precisamente porque te conozco es que espero que esta casa termine en ruinas.

—Duele la confianza que me tienes.


	16. Seguir adelante

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en los minijuegos de las casas de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Michael Corner.

Virtud: Aceptación.

* * *

 **Seguir adelante**

* * *

Michael ha apartado la mirada desde que ha leído en su pergamino que ha fracaso miserablemente.

Y no, no es una exageración.

Él ha sabido desde hace años que no es el estudiante modelo de Ravenclaw: no se preocupa por hacer sus deberes con más de una semana de anticipación, como el resto de sus compañeros; no entra a la biblioteca a menos que realmente no tenga otra opción… y un largo etcétera.

Ahora que se ha enterado que ha reprobado uno de sus TIMO le ha caído muy mal.

Transformaciones no es una de sus asignaturas favoritas; apenas la ha pasado en años anteriores. Michael agradece haber contestado algo pero ni siquiera eso ha suficiente para, al menos, haber sacado aunque sea un Aceptable; sí, encima ha tenido que sacar uno de las notas de desaprobado.

No ha dado lo mejor de sí pero no puede cambiar su nota. Además, no es tan malo.


	17. La balada de Helga

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me han sorteado el género poetry (poesía) así que tuve que escribir un poema sobre Helga. Por cierto la balada es un tipo de poesía lírica: se puede cantar pero no es obligatorio hacerlo (aclarado por el título no porque escribiera una; tuve más que suficiente con el poema).

* * *

 **La balada de Helga**

* * *

Hermosa doncella, ¿qué vas a enseñar?  
Lo sabes desde que han empezado a planificar.

La mente engaña al inteligente.  
La cobardía a veces puede más que la valentía.  
La astucia no siempre es bien vista.  
El fruto de las manos laboriosas es gratificante.

Un majestuoso colegio  
que ahora carece de nombre y de poder,  
quieres que sea el hogar  
de los niños que ahí van a crecer.

Hay que diseñar el emblema  
que a los niños tiene que gustar.  
Rowena propone que verse de un lema,  
pero te pones a dibujar.

Serpiente, león,  
águila y tejón.  
A todos les gusta.

Hermosa doncella, ¿qué te aflige?  
Sus padres le han elegido a su cónyuge.  
Y Rowena ha dejado de sonreír.

El sombrero de Godric es la solución.  
Tres preferencias se han puesto.  
Salazar expresa su manera de pensar  
y empieza una gran discusión.

Diferencia de ideales.  
Un matrimonio blanco.  
Han flaqueado las lealtades.  
El lazo se puede romper.

Tus miedos se han cumplido.  
¿Por qué sus caminos se han dividido?  
Rowena se ha casado, Salazar se ha ido,  
Godric se ha callado y tu ánimo ha decaído.

Ni tú, él o ella sienten rencor  
así que en un tácito acuerdo  
crean una cuarta casa en su honor.  
Para recordar los viejos tiempos,  
donde han sido buenos amigos.

El regreso de tu amigo anhela tu corazón,  
Godric dice que es una vana esperanza.  
Te duele darle la razón.

Hermosa doncella, alegría hay en tu ser  
por los adorables niños que has podido conocer.

No importa que el camino no haya sido fácil,  
o que casi no haya más de veinte alumnos.  
No importa que sólo estén tú, Godric y Rowena  
o que estén extenuados por correr hacia todos lados.  
Se sienten orgullosos, satisfechos por su labor  
cuando los ven estudiando con tanto fervor.

Piensas que serán grandes magos y brujas  
independiente de la casa en la que estén;  
lo que importa son las elecciones de cada quien,  
pero ahora ¡a aguantar las travesuras que hagan sin más!  
Todavía son niños inquietos que están aprendiendo  
que conforme crezcan irán madurando.

Están tan pequeños, con unos cortos once años.  
Van y vienen de sus casas a Hogwarts.  
Cuando se oculta el sol, les dices adiós;  
al regresar después del alba, les obsequias un caramelo.

No estás equivocada al pensar que Hogwarts es su segundo hogar,  
pues te lo demuestran sonriendo y riendo sin parar.

* * *

 _He aquí a Hogwarts en su primer año funcionado como un simple colegio, no como ese internado que conocemos y amamos. Seguramente que Hogwarts se volvió un internado cuando ya tenía su fama (y eso no puede suceder en sus primeros años, sería un poco fuera de lugar)._


	18. El amplio saber

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Me han sorteado que escriba el momento en que se conocieron uno o más fundadores (independiente de quién se trate).

* * *

 **El amplio saber**

* * *

—Sé que debe de ser interesante para usted, mi estimada Rowena, que yo hubiera requerido su presencia aquí.

Rowena asiente confirmando las palabras de Godric Gryffindor recordando que el mago ha llegado a las cañadas de Escocia hace poco más de una semana. El propósito que lo ha motivado no ha sido exactamente del interés de Rowena hasta que le ha pedido que debe de dialogar con ella, ahí todo ha cambiado.

—Ciertamente es lo que he estado preguntándome —dice—. ¿De qué versa ese asunto que tan preocupado lo ha tenido, Godric?

—Lo que acontece es que Salazar y yo hemos decidido que queremos crear el primer colegio mágico de Escocia —informa él con la cortesía que le han inculcado sus padres desde que ha sido pequeño.

Ese aspecto de sí mismo por el que sus padres casi no le han retado a pesar que le encante a Godric andar de aventurero.

—¿Y han de menester de mí para conseguir lo que se proponen, cierto? —pregunta Rowena mirando a Godric, por el brillo en sus ojos se ve que la idea de un colegio mágico le agrada.

Las posibilidades que se pueden abrir el centenar de niños mágicos que día a día han de necesitar a alguien que los instruya en el amplio saber, en las maneras adecuadas para la correcta utilización de sus poderes... Suena demasiado atrayente para no ser tenido en cuenta.

—Por supuesto que sí —asegura Godric tomando una mano de Rowena y besándola delicadamente. Rowena asiente en comprensión, luego retira su palma. Godric recobra la compostura de caballero—. Salazar y yo no podemos ocuparnos de todo por nuestra cuenta así que, al mencionar que una amiga de él puede ayudar llamada Helga Hufflepuff, he pensado que también puede estar interesada.

—Así que Helga también va a estar involucrada —dice acordándose de su vieja amiga que reside en el valle de Gales— ¿Cómo ha conocido su amigo a Helga?

—Salazar me comentó que Helga lo venció en un duelo, luego que él maltrató a un elfo doméstico en presencia de la propia Helga —responde Godric—. Desde ese entonces ella se ganó su respeto. Respeto que promovió a que se volvieran amigos cercanos.

A Rowena no le parece nada extraño.

Helga es capaz de eso y más por defender a los elfos domésticos.

—Muy bien. Le ayudaré a crear ese colegio mágico.

—Le doy toda mi gratitud, Rowena.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Dato curioso: Salazar ya era amigo de Helga, conoció a Godric después y luego Rowena se le unió antes que crearan Hogwarts. Además merodeando por la wiki en español me enteré que Helga le ganó a Salazar en un duelo (¡viva Helga, sí!) pero no se dice nada acerca de eso. Y con la personalidad que tiene Salazar, algo así debió pasar para que se volvieran amigos._


	19. Juntos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los minijuegos de la casas de febrero para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Fred Weasley.

Cualidad: Cobardía.

Es un WI? así que advertidos están.

* * *

 **Juntos**

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó George mirando a su gemelo que se veía ausente, lo que era un error.

Un error que podría costarle la vida.

—Casi te perdí después que ayudamos a Harry a llegar a la Madriguera —contestó Fred mirándole suplicante, tratando de decir todo lo que no podía con sus palabras.

George suspiró.

—Estamos en Hogwarts para pelear; además, es una guerra. Y en una guerra no siempre la gente vive.

—Entonces marchémonos. No me importa lo que pase aquí, no soportaría perderte por un ridículo combate que no es nuestro.

—Pero, Freddie…

—¡Escúchame! Todo se iría al carajo si tú o yo muriéramos, ¿enserio quieres que nuestra madre sufra por esto pudiéndolo evitar?

—Pero…

—Por favor, Georgie, vayámonos. Ninguno tiene que morir.

George sopesó la situación.

—¿Y lo demás? ¿Qué pasa con nuestra familia? —preguntó inseguro.

—Pueden vérselas por su propia cuenta. ¿Y bien?

—De acuerdo; alejémonos de aquí.

Así lo hicieron.


	20. Tinta invisible

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

El personaje que me han sorteado es Bridget Wenlock.

* * *

 **Tinta invisible**

* * *

Te pones enfrente de tu mesa de trabajo mientras tomas la mejor pluma que encuentras, estando dispuesta para seguir escribiendo el teorema que vas amando con cada palabra que va apareciendo en el pergamino y llenándote de orgullo al ver cómo tu bebé va tomando forma y sabes que un día estará terminado; con días… meses de investigación y de desvelos que has dedicado a él para que sea inigualable. No te importa qué autores hayan escrito sobre el tema antes que tú porque estás consciente que cada quien tiene su diferente punto de vista, el tuyo no es menos por venir después y tampoco será más por anticiparte a quienes vengan luego de ti.

Sonríes mientras vas llenando el pergamino, con ideas que vas aceptando o rechazando en el proceso; te da igual la cantidad de borradores que tengas guardados, de aquellos que no has tocado porque te dices que carecen de sentido pero que, dentro de tu corazón, no puedes deshacerte de ellos porque pueden servirte más adelante, cuando tengas más información que verifique lo que una epifanía te contó en una noche de insomnio.

Te encanta tararear al transcribir tus datos de las servilletas… lo que te hayas encontrado en aquel momento en que un ataque de inspiración te llegó y que debías apuntar o sino lo olvidarías; no vas a arraigarte a la supuesta buena memoria que tu mamá te dice que tienes porque sabes que puedes olvidarlo; no vale la pena correr ese riesgo, te tomas con demasiada seriedad la labor que te has impuesto a ti misma para equivocarte de semejante magnitud.

Comenzaste a escribir en Hogwarts cuando terminabas con tus obligaciones –las redacciones a entregar– y descubriste que es lo que te gusta de verdad; afortunadamente, tus padres creyeron en ti dándote todo lo que puedas necesitar para cumplir con tu sueño; por esa razón no ves el día en que corras a la editorial para pedir que publiquen tu primer libro, al estar corregido y editado para tener el menor número de fallas posibles.

No eres perfecta, quizá tengas que sacar tu trabajo por no tener ninguna venta. ¿Te importa? No, seguirás escribiendo aunque seas rechazada; es lo que amas en el mundo, no lo dejarás fácilmente.

Porque te importa tu trabajo es que los redactas con tinta invisible, para evitar que puedan llegar y quitártelo.

No eres paranoica, es una prevención.


	21. Premonición

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Aberforth Dumbledore.

 **Premonición**

Los ojos de Aberforth Dumbledore se abren lo más rápido que pueden en el momento en que él se incorpora en la cama, completamente pálido y con la respiración bastante agitada, después de que se ha despertado de un sueño bastante inusual que le ha dejado con un amargo sabor en la boca.

El niño de siete años se abraza a sí mismo mientras intenta quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza: a pesar de que él no ha entendido cómo unos niños son capaces de hacer eso con la segunda persona que él más quiere en el mundo, sabe que los daños que le queden serán malos, muy, muy, verdaderamente malos para toda la familia.

En especial para él porque se supone que es un hermano mayor y, de acuerdo a la opinión de mamá, los hermanos mayores son los encargados de proteger a los menores.

—¿Has visto algo que te ha asustado?

Aberforth dirige la vista hacia la puerta: ve a papá quien se encuentra de pie con la varita alzada, apuntando al interior de la recamara, y ésta despide una tenue luz de la punta. Papá lleva puesta el pijama así que supone que aún debe de ser demasiado temprano para que esté despierto.

—Tuve una pesadilla —responde. Papá camina hacia él, se sienta en el borde de la cama sin apagar la luz de la varita, le pone la mano en la cabellera y le acaricia; quizá creyendo que así lo va a calmar—. Soñé que Ariana jugaba en el jardín, como todas las tardes, y tú te distraías para ir a hacernos la merienda porque mamá no estaba en ese entonces; cuando hizo magia unos niños la vieron, le dijeron que les enseñara cómo hacerlo pero Ariana no supo qué decir o qué hacer…

—¿Qué pasó después?

—¡Le pegaron, papá! Lastimaron a mi hermana pequeña.

—Efectivamente fue una pesadilla —le dice papá—. Sólo fue eso, no te preocupes.

—Pero se veía demasiado real, como si fuera a pasar en unas horas. ¿Y si realmente le pegan a Ariana? Entonces no tienes que dejar que ella juegue en el jardín, la pueden ver y la pueden lastimar… ¡Como en mi sueño!

—Si pasa lo que has soñado, entonces sería una «premonición» —le explica papá—. Y nadie en nuestra familia tiene ese don, hijo mío. El don de la «clarividencia» como le dicen los muggles a la adivinación.

 _Esto fue un gran ay cuando lo terminé de escribir porque sabemos que esa"pesadilla" se hizo realidad._


	22. Concurso de popularidad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para La Copa de las Casas 2016–17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Personaje: Michael Corner.

Libro: El Cáliz de Fuego.

Viñeta corregida por una observación de LadyChocolateLover, ¡gracias!

 **Concurso de popularidad**

Michael Corner jamás había sido un admirador de los concursos de popularidad. Así que naturalmente todo el barullo, que se había armado debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos, sólo conseguía que pusiera los ojos en blanco; ¿nadie se daba cuenta que mientras más atención le pusieran a las imbecilidades que escribía Rita Skeeter más arpía ella se iba a volver? No, por supuesto que no. Todos eran unos idiotas por dejarse embaucar en las garras de un Torneo diseñado para la sobrevivencia del más apto, ¿o sino cómo se explicaba que la primera prueba fuera un puñetero dragón? A este ritmo a Michael no le sorprendería que uno de los campeones terminara muriéndose por los errores monumentales que cometían los organizadores, después de todo en la historia se demostraba lo letal que era y sólo los imbéciles con deseos suicidas hacían de voluntarios para una competencia donde sólo uno se alzaría con la victoria.

Y eso con suerte.

—El evento más estúpido del Torneo es el baile —dijo Michael luego de que dieran el anuncio; el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, hastiado—. ¿A quién le interesa con quiénes van a bailar los campeones?

—Joder, Michael. Deja de insultar que algunos queremos terminar la redacción que nos exigió Snape.

—Cállate, Terry. Tengo la libertad de expresar lo que pienso y lo haré, aunque no te guste; y de hacerlo cómo mejor me apetezca, también.

—Al menos no grites: necesitamos concentrarnos —pidió Anthony.

Michael miró a Anthony, asintió con pesadez. Al ser Anthony una de las pocas personas sensatas y que no le jodían la existencia con sus comentarios, igual que Terry gustaba de hacer, Michael no le encontraba una objeción a hacer lo que le pedía.

—Veo el amor en el aire —se burló Terry al oído de Michael, sabiendo de la bisexualidad del chico. Michael enarcó una ceja—. Vamos, Anthony es guapo.

—Entonces ve a ligártelo tú. Tengo que concentrarme en los estudios.

—Somos adolescentes, Michael. Adolescentes malhablados y con las hormonas alborotadas siempre, así que vete con ese cuento a alguien que te lo crea.

—No. Me. Gusta. Anthony. ¡Apenas le dirijo la palabra! ¿En serio pretendes que así me acerque a él y lo bese?

—El no conocer a quien le gusta no impidió que Weasley le escribiera un poema a Potter; la pobre se desvive por un chico tan corto de vista.


End file.
